Home
by Lastelle
Summary: Buffy wasn't lying when she said she'd been in heaven. To her, the Caribbean was heaven. One-shot.


Hi! Hope you like the fanfic. Please review. You've heard it all.

Summary: Buffy didn't lie when she said she went to heaven. To her, being in the Caribbean _was_ heaven.  
Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it. if you don't, it's mine.  
Ship: Buffy/Jack  
Genre: Family/Angst  
Spoilers: Season 5, 6,7

* * *

Buffy looked at Dawn, Alexander and Rupert, playing together in the sand. A hand touched her shoulder and Buffy Sparrow looked into the eyes of her husband.

"You're back," she said. Ever since their children had been born, she'd been unable to go with him on his adventures. Still, every time he'd come back and everything would be right again for a month or so until Raggeti told him the crew was bored or Will needed his help or that one time Gibbs had gotten himself trapped on an island of cannibals and Jack had needed to go rescue him.

"Back for good, love," Jack said. Buffy kissed him as he sat down next to her. He called out to the children and they came running, yelling, "Daddy!"

Dawn and Alexander were still young enough to hug him, but Rupert held back, glad his father was back, but not wanting to look like a little kid. He pushed up the glasses that were sliding down his nose.

Buffy smiled at her family. Ever since she had sacrificed herself for her sister, she'd been happy. She still missed her sister and Giles and Xander and Willow and Spike and Anya and Tara, but she had a life here, and she wouldn't give that up for anything.

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes and saw the inside of a coffin. She banged her hands against the lid, terrified. She ripped the fabric and used her Slayer strength to get out of the ground. It was night. She was in a forest. Why?

The last thing she remembered was her children. Dawn, Alexander and Rupert. And Jack was home. Jack was finally home for good. She smelled the air and couldn't smell the reassuring salt of the sea that was ever-present in the Caribbean. She ran through the trees and reached something she hadn't seen in years.

Sunnydale.

Her heart broke as she realized this. She walked along the streets and every step she took was hell. Suddenly, she broke out running. The tower! She needed to get to the tower! It was where she got sent to Jack. Fell right onto him, in fact.

_

* * *

_

Buffy opened her eyes when she felt somebody trying to get out from underneath her. She stood up and looked around. She wasn't dead? The man she'd been on top of glared at her.

_"What the hell, woman?" he demanded. His voice and accent almost sounded like Spike's, but not quite._

_"Sorry," Buffy said. She looked around again. Several people were staring at her._

_"Why the bloody hell are you on my ship?"_

_She turned back to the man, "I don't bloody well know!" she yelled at him. He looked shocked, as did everyone else around her, "Where am I?"_

_"I'm the one asking the questions here!"_

* * *

It had gone on like that for a while, lots of yelling, mostly because she was scared at not being dead. Buffy shook her head sadly and climbed the tower. She walked to the edge of the tower and looked down. This was wrong. There needed to be the glowing light. Buffy needed that light. She needed to get back home. Back to her family.

A voice sounded behind her. She recognized it. Dawn. Her sister Dawn, not her daughter. Dawn was telling her not to jump. To stay. But she had to. She had to go back to Jack. But the light wasn't there. It wasn't there and the jump wouldn't get her back home.

* * *

So Buffy stayed in Sunnydale. She knew that Dawn was happy. And Spike. And Willow and Xander and Anya and Tara and Giles. But she couldn't be. And she couldn't tell them why she wasn't happy.

"I was in heaven," Buffy told Spike, "I was happy. I was loved."

And he understood. He understood that he couldn't tell anyone. Especially not Dawn.

* * *

"There was no pain," Buffy sang, "No fear no doubt till they pulled me out of heaven."

Never had she spoken truer words. Sure, there was the Navy after the pirates, and Jack had that little problem with Davy Jones, but those were over and she had been happy in the Caribbean with her family. Then Willow had wanted to make it all better when the only way she could was to send Buffy back.

* * *

When Willow went evil and tried to destroy the world, Buffy finally realized that she couldn't keep waiting to get home again. She had to live in Sunnydale.

* * *

One year later, Buffy died. In the fight against the First Evil, she died and she never got to see Jack again. Never got to see her children grow up. Buffy's last words were, "I love you," to a man who'd never hear them. And Spike thought they were for him. When Buffy died, the Powers That Be saw all that had happened and gave her a choice, much as she'd given the Potential Slayers a choice:

She could return to Sunnydale and help there or she could go back to Jack and her children in the Caribbean exactly one second after she left.

Buffy chose to go back to her life and family in the Caribbean.

"Daddy!" Dawn, Alexander and Rupert yelled, running at their father. Dawn and Alexander ran into Jack's arms, while Rupert stayed back, too old for that. Buffy laughed with Jack and when they all went inside for dinner, she knew once and for all, her first family was safe, and they loved her, but her second family was home.

* * *

There you go! I know Buffy didn't really die at the end of Season 7, but this is my fanfic, and I couldn't leave her in Sunnydale. Hope you liked it. Please review or I'll send the Kraken after you.


End file.
